Nobody
by Paige'slibrary
Summary: Have you ever heard of me? Of course you haven't I'm a nobody. I have the power. Laney Penn's life is now a rush of excitement. What happens when an oblivious boy gets in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am guys with a new story! This chapter is kind of like an intro because I'm still playing around with this idea and if I should continue it or not. But yeah. And this story is not for people who don't like their ages getting changed. So yeah, tell me what you guys think. **

…**...**

_Have you ever heard of me? Of course you haven't I'm a nobody. And to me, that's the best god damn thing in the world. Because guess what? I have the power. _

When you look at my life, you'd say, 'Hey, that sucks!' And your right my friends. My life does suck! And I'm pretty ok with that. Y'a no why? It's because of my secret. Now don't tell anybody. I'm what you call a Nobody. Now, I know what your thinking. A nobody? That doesn't sound cool! It sounds lame! Well then my friends. I've got a story for you.

For the first half of my life, I didn't have any friends. No one didn't even know I was there. I'd be playing at the play ground and my parents will just leave because they forgot. I ended up putting a sign on their car door with my name on it to remind them I'm still there. And another time, when I was clearly sitting in front of my teacher, who has the attendance on the screen. And she marks me as absent. I had to shout to get her attention to change it. I'll call my friend and start to talk, but they'll just walk away to talk to somebody else and I'm left in mid sentence. That's probably why my only friend asks me why I talk so fast. We'll get to that later. But in short, my childhood was complete crap. But when I turned 14, a boy named Kin walked up to me and spoke to me. I was astonished! He asked me if I wanted a job at someplace called, The Society. And of coursed I said yes! But later, I might have some trouble with them later.

Oh. Your probably wondering what the job was. Well, you'll find out soon enough. But in the mean time, I'll just leave you guessing.

Oh. and your probably wondering who I am. The names Penn

Laney Penn.

Didn't forget yet did you?

I mean, I cant blame you.

I'm a Nobody

**And the first chapter has come to a close. Sorry for anything.**

**I got this idea from the book 'Nobody' by Jennifer Lynn Barnes. It's a fantastic book. **

**But anyway, Please review and give me some feed back on this! Thanks you guys!**

** ROCK GOD OVER! **


	2. Chapter 2

Oh? You're still here? Good. That means you didn't forget. Let's just start at the beginning of this tale. Black ceiling. Black floors. Black walls. One window. Small room. That's where I grew up from when I was 13 years old, and to this day. 6 years later and I still get a thrill from my job. It's not a happy job. But it's the only thing that makes me feel special. That is, until the job is done and they throw me back into my room. Or as I like to call it, my cell. After a while in my cell, you start to go a little mad. I have to look out the window to escape my insanity. And what I see is other people having fun or enjoying life. I don't have time for that. My job at the society is to only worry about my missions. Speaking of which, Kin, my messenger dude, slide another folder underneath my door frame. I take my folder and look at the mission. I smirk. Looks like I'm going to pay a visit to one the mayors of California. I look at my door in annoyance. I'm locked in until they tell me to carry out the mission. But this time, my boredom got the best of me. I take out my lock pick from my glove and tried to pick the lock. The door easily popped open. '_Armatures.' I thought. _I easily slipped out. I mean, come on. Who's gonna notice?

…**..**

As I calmly walked through the hallway, no one took notice. It's kind of weird through. I'm exactly the kind of person you'd think would get noticed. I don't have a bad figure. When my parents did notice me, they always said I had beautiful green eyes. I really don't mind what I look like. That's ok for my job. But I do feel surprised when my bright red hair hits someone in the face as I walk by and they brush it off like nothing happened. You kind of don't need complements when no one can see you.

…**..**

I was nearing my destination: The conference room. As I was nearing it I heard someone say,

"Chase! Go see if anyone is by the door. I hear footsteps." That must be the assistant director and head of all the missions, Mina Beff. The man named Chase appears in the door frame and looks around.

"No one out here boss." He disappears. Mina must have heard the clicking of my boots. I sneak into the room and stand behind Mina who had a folder in front of her. It looks like their discussing their next target.

"This boy is dangerous!" A lady said.

"But he's only a child!" Said another woman said.

"18 is not a child!" Says a man at the end of the table.

"He doesn't know he's powerful yet so maybe we can apprehend him." The man on the opposite side of the table said.

"ENOUGH." Mina suddenly yelled, slamming her fist down on the table. Everyone at the table looked nervous. "Look, we need to capture or kill this boy before he does understand his power-"She paused. And looked back at me. "Ah, Laney. What are you doing here?" She asked me. Everyone finally shifted their gaze up onto me.

"Nothing." I said monotonously. "Who is that?" I ask pointing to the power on the paper. She shifts her body over so I couldn't see it.

"No one. Just run along and do your mission."

"Alright." I said. Faking that I walked out of the room. But really, I just fade. I'll explain my trick later. I casually walked back in.

I am a Nobody. No one sees us coming, and no one sees us leave. We are ignored, unloved and practically invisible.

But we are the most dangerous people in the world. We are the ones you don't even see.

That's why we make perfect assassins.

…**.**

**And this chapter is done! I need more feedback guys! It would be really helpful. But thank you guys for reading and please continue!**

**ROCK GOD OVER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys, Here's another chapter for you! **

**I do NOT own Grojband**

…**...**

_Less then shadow, Less then air..._

I bet your still wondering about the thing that I mentioned earlier. Oh? You forgot? Ok I guess I don't need to tell you... Oh what the heck! I'll tell you anyway. Now, the fade is a trick that can only be performed by Nobodies. That is, if there were any left. But anyway, The fade is kind of like a state of living in between the line of reality, and nothingness. Which means, there are no rules in the fade. I can walk up walls, pass through people, even fly! There is no scientific laws, you can create your own. The fade is probably the only reason why I haven't left the Society. They taught me how to be this way. But anyway, lets get back to that conference room.

…...

I walk in, hidden in my fade. The employes still talking about the boy in the folder.

"We have to capture him! Or maybe, even kill him!" Kin said.

"Who would we send to kill? There would be witnesses!" A boy who I reconsigned as Kins brother Kon said. Mina rubbed her temples in annoyance.

"Idiots. We just send Laney to get the job done."

"And what if he sees her?" Asks a new voice. This one was coming from a speaker in the desk.

"Superior! I didn't know you were listening." Mina said nervously.

"I'm always listening. Mina, come to my office immediately! Everyone else, dismissed." Every one quickly rushed out of the room behind Mina. I've never met the superior, but I hear she is a very scary woman. No need to think about that now. I calmly walk up to the table and look at the file. There was a picture of an 18 year old boy. The basic information stated,

…... _**Subject; **_**Male**...

…..._**Date of Birth; **_**August 20th, 2016**...

…... _**Current Age; **_**18**...

…... _**Height; **_5'8"...

…... _**Eye Color; **_**Blue**...

…... _**Hair Color; **_**Blue**...

…... _**Last seen, Peace ville**_** park, 5/12/****2034 at 2:34 pm. **…...

…..._**Subject Name; Cornelius**_** J. Riffin **…...

…...

I finished reading the stats and ended with a picture of the boy. _Not bad looking. _I smirked as I thought to myself. Then I shake my head in disappointment. I have no time for boys.

"Idiot Mina! You don't leave a top secret folder on the table!" Said the bossy voice. I start to read his background information when Mina cam in, and snatched the folder. Glad she didn't notice me. I mean, she did reach through my stomach to get it. I slip out of the fade and walk towards the exit of the building. I have a life to end.

…...

_ One of the most hated person you could ever meet is a Null. They are joy suckers. A man in high power can persuade a girl into his room, or win elections. These men kill without even thinking. Say something he doesn't like? There goes your life. But there is one way to take them down._

_That's why Nobodies were created._

_Why I was created. _

_To take out the Nulls. _

…**...**

** And this chapter is done! I am sorry for any mistakes.: 0) Please keep those reviews coming! I will try to update this and my other stories as soon as possible! Keep reading every one! **

**ROCK GOD OVER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All right guys, first day of summer and I'm updating all of my stories!**

**~I do NOT own Grojband~ $****Or Nobody$**

**NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn**

_Less then shadow, less then air. _

My heels clicked on the white-tiled floor. I had just entered a California courthouse. There was business people going on their daily business and what not, and I gave them a distasteful look. 'Sometimes I wish I felt important.' I thought to myself. But I quickly shook myself out of this thought. I have a job to do. I finally reach a door at the end of the hallway blocked by two guards. _'Less then shadow, less then air.' _And I feel myself slip into the fade.

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn

The Mayor was seated at a desk with a judge explaining a case to him. I smirked. This will be easy. I take out a smoke bomb and let it go off. The Mayor and the judge were coughing from the gas. I slip my syringe out of my glove. I step behind the mayor, and push it into his neck. I break the window, and fly out the window. I love the fade.

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn

I get back to the society safe and sound. Like anyone cares. As I walk in, Kin stops me. I feel like he is the only one that can see me.

"Great job on the assassination! I've got the news right here!" He said pulling out his tablet. The news channel was on and they were talking about the Mayor. The lady on the screen was doing a report.

"Chance Happening here with a special report. Mayor walker has been recently discovered dead in a Californian courthouse. No one knows how, but we will find out and tell you next time." And the video stopped. I walked passed Kin.

"Dude I already know. I just made it happen." I turn to him and look him up and down. Scrawny, nerdy, easy to manipulate, crush on me for 2 years. I smirk. I bug my eyes out a little, and put a flirty smile on. "Hey Kin, I was wondering if you could tell me some, information?" I asked innocently. I inch towards him and he steps back into the wall.

"Wha- what do you mean?" He asked me, a little flustered. I step even closer to him. "Well, I was wondering if you can get me some information on this subject that um, someone told me about." I said.

"Which one?" He asked.

"Well, it's about this boy named Corey." I say inching closer.

"Oh." He said, looking disappointed. I try to take back the situation. I inch as close I can possibly get without kissing him. Our heads only inches apart. I start to play with his tie.

"It's nothing like that Kin. I just know you are 'high-up there.' I just need the confidential file and uh, take care of him."

"I-I didn't know he, uh, needed to be ki-killed." He said with a nervous tone.

"Well, I thought I could investigate him to see why he's so dangerous." I said flirtatiously.

"Okay. I-I'll go get th-the file." He smiled sheepishly. He quickly slipped out of my grip and into the elevator. I smirk. 'Nailed it.' I thought. Now I can get my info.

**NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn**

**All right! All done! Please review! Thank you guys so much for reading. Keep rocking. **

**ROCK GOD OVER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Guess what? Today is a day where my parents don't want to do anything so I'm stuck at the house. You know what that means? Right! Eat all the food in the pantry…. And maybe update my stories too. :^)**

**~I do NOT own Grojband~**

**NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnnNnNnNnNnNnNnN**

_Sensors are like the worker ants for the queen bee of the hive, the superior of the society. They also know the difference between a Null and a Nobody. That's where I get my information for my next target. And if I get out of line for some strange reason, they sensors can take me down. Only a select few can actually see me. Most of the sensors use their hands, tongues, ears, and nose to find Nobodies. They're like lizards that smell with their tongues. The Sensor that I fear most is Kon, the right hand man to our superior other then Mina. He can see me. _

NnNnNnNnNn NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnN

I grumble to myself has I'm being dragged by my upper arm by Kon. He's the twin brother of Kin, and a top-notch sensor. Has I explained before, he's the right hand man to the superior, and one of the only ones who can see me.

"Quiet you!" Kon says harshly when my grumbling got too loud. I huff and continue to let him drag me through the halls to my room. When we reach it, he drops me and turns to leave. But he turns back and says, "My brother has been looking for you. And don't let us find you out of your room again with out permission." He says sternly. He walks away. I let out a sigh of relief and was about to open my door when I heard footsteps running towards me. I turn to see Kin running down the hall, his lab coat flailing behind him. He had a folder in his hand.

"Laney there you are!" He said when he finally reached me.

"Yeah, your brother dragged me back to my room." I said. He blushed a little and hands me the folder.

"W-well, here y-you go." He said nervously. I giggle at his expression as I open my door. "Well, I've g-got to head back to the l-lab." He said. Kin spun on his heel and took of towards the elevator, not before turning around and saying,

"See ya Laney!" My door slides shut.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I sit on top of my bed with my back up against the wall, and the file resting on my legs. I bite into an apple that was left for me by one of the workers. I open the file and the blue haired boy stares back at me. It was the paper with all his stats on it. I turn to the next paper with his back round info. There was hardly anything on it. All the things it said were stuff about birth, early child hood, house number, phone number, parents and stuff like that. Then something caught my eye. It was at the bottom of the page and it read,

_**Subject listed in project N. Caution, do not provoke or go near this boy. Extremely dangerous. One of the last of his kind.**_

**NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn**

**And this chapter has come to a close. Thanks for reading everyone and the next chapter will be out soon! R&R please. **

**ROCK GOD OVER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in all of my stories. You know how summer break can get, you wake up and you have NO idea what date, day, and what time it is. So no more procrastinating, here's the next chapter!**

**NNNNNNnnnnnnNNNNNNnnnnnnNNNNNNnnnnnnNNNNNNNnnnnnnNNNNNNnnnnnnNNNNNNnnn**

I have to squint when I wake up this morning. My door is open, and a stream of light is shining directly into my face. I groan. My watch reads 5:30, and I have no plans on getting up. I had stayed up until 3 trying to research as much as I can about Project N. I groan again as a figure opens the door wider, sending in more morning light. I throw a pillow in his face.

"Kin go away." I groan. I then feel myself being lifted from my bed. My eyes pop open at the sudden movement. Kin was never this strong. I try to identify the person; a big bald dude is the only thing I could come up with. He only carries me for 5 minutes or so, before he dumps me into a small white room.

"Get dressed. Someone will be with you in a minute." Were the only words he says. I look down and see that I was in night clothes. 'hm. don't remember changing.' I thought. I pulled into my regular jumpsuit and tech junk that was left for me on the table, then took a seat at the white chair. Fifth teen minutes went by until the door slid open. Mina walked in, probably with another assignment. Instead of sitting down, she places a folder in front of the empty chair. Then she took out a feather duster and dusted the chair, and then stood by the door in a salute. I then straighten myself in surprise; Mina never acts this way unless _she_ was around. And I was right. Her heels were making loud clicking noise.

"MINA!" She said screeching. Mina disappeared through the door then came back with a bright pink carpet leading from the door to the chair sitting across from me. She slowly walked in with an angry frown on her face. She flipped her pink hair and sat herself in the chair.

"You know Laney," She started with a now lazy look on her face. "I don't like you." She picked up the folder, looked at it, then shoved in my face. My eyes widen in recognition at the picture in the folder. It was that boy from project N.

"But you're the best agent here, and we need you to capture this boy and like, bring him to me."

"What did he do?" I ask with a skeptical look on my face.

"It's not exactly what he did, it's like, more what he is. Now, LEAVE!" She yelled. My chair sprouted a seat belt, and I was buckled in. I looked back at the superior startled, and she gave me an evil smirk. Suddenly, I dropped down a hole, screaming.

NNNNNNNNNNnNNNNNNNNNNnnnnNNNNNNNNNNNnnnnNN

A blue hair kid sat calmly on a bench. Some say he's crazy. He dusts off his sweater vest he wears only when his parents are around. He takes off his vest and pulls out his leather jacket from his bike pouch. He hopped onto his motorcycle and reeved the engine. Then he took off to who knows where.

NNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnNNNNNNnnnnnnnNNNNNNnnnn

**Yeah. Stinky ending. But thanks for reading you guys! I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. **

**R&R! **

** ROCK GOD OVER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OH MY GOSHHHHHHH….. I am very sorry for the delays in updating. I am having a rough time with summer classes and meeting up with my school's standards. And then there's the problem about what's coming up with my chapters. (WRITERS BLOCK! COME HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MENTAL THING! *****Brain shuts off.* OK! NeVerMiNd!) So sorry if this chapter stinks. Hope you understand, and let's see what I come up with. All right, on with chapter!**

**~I do NOT own Grojband or any references. ~**

**NNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNN**

I hit the floor with a loud thump. My seatbelt unclicked, and I stood up shakily. I looked up at the tube that I came down from. '_I must have fallen 50 feet.' _I thought to myself. I looked down at the file that I was clutching in my hand. This is confusing. I look back up at the tube and yell, "Where do I start looking? This city is huge!" I get no response. All I get is a light that shines down on a pedestal that has and earpiece, a tranclarizer gun, and white keys. I put the earpiece into my ear, the gun into its holder, and look at the keys. There was a note under it.

'_You've got an imagination right?' _ The note asked me. The key had a buttons attached to it like you would see car keys. One button had a picture of a shirt on it; the other said 'Recall' and then a red button at the top. I pressed it. A tube came down from the ceiling and started sucking me up.

"Really?!" I yell as I am being vacuumed up to another floor.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

'So she sends me falling through a tube to get some keys, only to be sucked back up to another floor that's pitch black?' I think to myself. I walk to a large shadowed shape. It was covered with a tarp. On it, was a note. It read,

'_Built it for you. Hope you enjoy it. You're smart enough to figure out the buttons._

_-Kin'_

I threw the note over my shoulder, and did the same with the tarp. There was a motorcycle. It was pure white with large open wheels that was outlined with light blue lights. Kind of looks like this movie I saw once. Can't remember the name though. Ron? Kon? I think it was Tron. I look at the keys in my hand and hit RECALL. The bike jumps to life. I smirk.

'_This is going to be fun.'_

**Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

The blue haired boy felt uneasy. He keeps feeling as if people are staring at him for some reason. 'What's the big deal? I'm only stopped at a red light.' He thought to himself. He looked at his revere mirrors and spotted two muscular men with black leather jackets on running towards him. He looks back up at the traffic zooming across the street and his red light. The light changed green. He reeved the engine and took off to a bridge. He looked back for a second to check if the men were following him. He hears a horn and turns back only to see a truck coming straight at him. He widens his eyes and try's to turn, but gets clipped by the truck which sends him flying over the bridge into on going traffic. He screams. Then he sees a flash of white and his stomach goes to his throat. And then they're on the ground. The driver who caught him stopped the vehicle. The boy looked back at the bridge hazily.

"My bike." He wines. Then stops when a hand covers his mouth, and an unidentified smell. The last thing he sees is the green ring of his captor, then black.

**NNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNN**

** And there we go. Sorry for any mistakes, and the long, long, long wait. I will be updating tomorrow so yeah. Thanks for being patient and keep being awesome! **

**R&R!**

**ROCK GOD OVER!**


End file.
